RedNeck Love: The Final Chapters
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Kat can't take lying to the one she loves the most. She comes clean and takes off finding the one guy she never thought she would see again. She goes with him. Will Daryl forgive her and go out and find her before it's too late? Does Daryl even care anymore? Will Kat smarten up and leave this new place? The last and final story in this series!
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed to move by slowly. Over that one little lie I felt myself growing apart from everyone. I was tearing myself up over it. I shouldn't have lied about it. I should've waited until I knew for sure. But what was done was done. I couldn't make it right not now.

"What's with you Kat?" I looked up to see the man that broke me outta my thoughts. I loved him I really did but he was gonna hate me. There was no way he would still want anything to do with me after I told him the truth. I had to tell him, they all deserved to know. Just because I never liked Carol didn't mean the rest of them hated her.

"I'm gonna leave. You wont want me here after," I gulped not wanting to continue what I was saying. I didn't wanna hurt him. I wanted to forget all of this and move on. But that wasn't going to be possible.

"After what?" He asked moving to kneel in front of me. I took a deep breath. "Why would you leave? I'll always want you here Kat." I shook my head. Trying to keep all the sadness away.

"No you wont. It wasn't walkers that killed Carol. It was me. I thought she was a walker so I threw my knife before I knew for sure. I lied to you all because I didn't want anyone to hate me. At first I didn't give a shit if I killed her or not but now I can't live with myself knowing what I did." I was on the verge of tears at this point. I was making myself sick.

"You're something Kat. You are a fucking bitch. I hope you didn't expect me to be ok with this. You killed one of our own." He screamed storming out. I made no attempt at trying to stop him. I sighed knowing he was going to react like that. I did want him to be civil about it but that was a far cry from reality. I walked out into the yard slipping through a part in the fence making sure to fix it. After all they were still like family to me. It's not like Daryl would miss me. He would stay pissed at me for days and so would the rest of them. It was best for everyone if I left. They would never trust me again anyways.

What walkers I wasn't able to sneak past I killed using either my knife or the butt of my gun. There was no way I was going to shoot my gun to draw more of the damn things to me. I had wasted most the day walking. I had came across a small clearing. I could faintly hearing water trickling. I followed the noise that the water made. It was a good mile before it came into view. I checked making sure there were no walkers around.

"You fucking bastard!" I exclaimed seeing that dirty mother fucker alone. He looked up a smirk in place.

"Well hello sugar tits. Where's that baby brother of mine?" He asked looking behind me. It wasn't how he remembered it anymore. Daryl wouldn't be following behind me like a little lost puppy. Them days were long gone.

"Hell for all I care." I grumbled walking to the creek splashing some on my face. I heard him laugh. I was inclined to tell him everything of importance that has happened since he left us. I refrained from telling him where they were staying. He had left us and I had this huge gut feeling that I couldn't trust him with that info yet.

"It would be good to see my baby brother again. Where did you say they're at?" I laughed looking at him. It wasn't going to be that easy.

"I didn't say Merle. Like I said. I had a fight with him and took off. They could be any where by now. I pretty much played a fucking you. Just up and left when I was alone." He didn't need to know the whole truth. I didn't even tell him that he was going to be an uncle. I sighed to myself thinking about that. Here I was out here all alone pregnant with no idea where I could even possible find a doctor when it was time for the baby to come in a few months or so. I was really up shit creek without a paddle.

"Sweet cheeks that's a jackass move you played. I'm so proud of ya." He laughed pulling me into him. I couldn't help but laugh. "If I know my brother and I do. He's gonna come looking for you."

"Let him." I tried too play it off as I didn't care if he did or not but in reality I wanted him to come save me. I was stupid to leave the safety of the prison. Though I was happy to see Merle again.

"Since ya ran off like that. I know this place. Completely safe." I couldn't hesitate, I had no where else to go. I nodded following behind him. Night was starting to set in and it was coming quick. We got to where it was he was taking me. The place was completely surrounded. They had done good for them selfs from what I could see anyways. He stopped right inside the doors. "I need your weapons Kat."

"What the hell do you mean you need my weapons?" I questioned pissed off. He knew better then anyone that I don't part with them ever for anyone.

"You'll get them back Kitty Kat. It's how things work here. Once you talk to the Governor we'll see how things go."

"Fuck that! I'll take my chance out there." I snapped clenching my teeth together. I could tell he wanted to tell me off and kick me out. But I held a soft spot within his dirty and filthy heart of his. Or at least I think still I do.

"Fine but hide them good at all times." He mumbled in my ear. I smirked as he led me through what use to be apartments pushing a door open. "I'll be back in the morning." I smiled walking in holding my sigh at bay. It was going to be weird not having Daryl here holding me close keeping me safe but that was my fault. I couldn't stay where I wasn't wanted. I curled up in the bed hugging the soft pillow as it soaked up the fastly falling tears.

_**A/N: The last few chapters of this story will go here from now on. At this point I'm not sure how many more there will be. It's just easier this way.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up rubbing my eyes gazing out the window at the clear blue sky. I sighed sitting up I felt like shit for leaving them especially Daryl. He was already pissed at me now he would hate me forever. I slowly got to my feet hiding my knife and gun on me. I went out in the hopes of finding Merle but the blond-haired women I came across was a complete shock.

"Andrea?" I questioned getting a better look at her. She stopped turning to look at me.

"Kat?" She questioned walking up to me. I wasn't friends with her then I wasn't going to be friends with her now. "How'd you get here?" She asked just as shocked as I was about this whole thing.

"Merle." I stated nonchalantly. "We all thought you were dead. We wanted to come back but the walkers and Carol told us you were taken down by one. If we would've known we would've come back." Well not me personally but others would've.

"No I understand. There was a lot at risk for anyone to come back. You guys thought I was a goner it's good." There was an anger undertone in her voice. She did have every right to be pissed at us. But we weren't taking that risk.

"Andrea, and you must be Kat. Merle was just telling me about you." I looked at the stunning man confused. "I'm the governor. I started this place and run it." There was something off about him. I could feel it.

"Hi." I gave him the best fake smile I could. I looked around seeing that everyone was going about as if walkers didn't exist. "What is this place?" I asked feeling uncomfortable being here.

"They needed a place to feel safe. A place to call home. That's what this is. Our very own safe little community. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you want." He told me. I sighed looking around. I couldn't stay here, I needed to warn the others of this place. Sure they didn't seem as a threat but there was something off about this whole place.

"Ok." I smiled seeing Merle. "Excuse me would you?" I asked heading after Merle. "Yo Merle." I yelled.

"Hey Kitty Kat what's going on?" He asked wrapping an arm around me. I sighed. Merle was there for me for so long. And now that I've met up with him again I hated to run away from him. But I belonged with Daryl.

"I thought I could do this. That I could leave Daryl but I can't. I need to find him." I explained. I couldn't take his child away from him. Not like this anyways.

"Kat think about it until tomorrow. Give yourself time to adjust to all of this." Merle tried.

"You don't get it Merle." I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Then make me Kat." I gulped looking down. "What the fuck is it?" Merle snapped.

"You're gonna be an uncle." I growled out.

"Holy shit Kat. Does my brother know?" I slowly nodded. "Look stay here where it's safe and we'll figure this shit out tomorrow." He was starting to get frustrated.

"I need to get back to Daryl. I've done enough to hurt him the last few days Merle." I was begging and pleading with him. "Just let me go."

"I can't do that Kat. Here I thought you said you didn't know where they are." He said intrigued. Fuck!

"I don't but I gotta try." I replied staying as calm as I could. He was always good at reading me.

"We'll go out and search for him tomorrow but tonight you gotta watch me in action." I was screwed. I'd have to find a way to sneak outta here as well. What did he mean I had to watch him in action? Before I had a chance to ask he was gone. I sighed walking around. I needed a plan and fast.

The day seemed to drag on. Merle had left me alone. Andrea was off doing something. I found it sad I would rather spend time with Andrea then be alone. What has gotten into me? I sat on a bench watching as the people had them selfs a good ol' time. Like they were living their everyday normal life's. It's like walkers didn't exist here. I suppose I should've been thrilled about that but the truth was I missed it. It's all I knew for so long. It was the world I lived in. I didn't wanna pretend I was playing house in this fucked world of the zombie apocalypse. I should be out there dealing with my problems. I should have never ran away. I had to go back. I screwed up royally with so much shit.

"I was sent to get you." I looked up to see Andrea. She wasn't pleased with me. Why would she be? We only ever tolerated each other. I followed her to the arena. I sat down in the bleachers among the rest of the town. They had walkers chained up. I didn't see how Andrea could be ok with this.

"Don't worry their teeth and nails have been pulled out. They're harmless." The Governor said a smile in place. That didn't make me feel better about any of this. It made me feel sick. We shouldn't be using them for our enjoyment. When Merle came out to fight I couldn't bare to watch.

"I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable being apart of this." I got up taking off. I searched the town finding a place I could get out of. I squeezed my way through a wooden fence. It was dark out. All I could think about was making it back to Daryl in one piece. I could do this. It wouldn't be the first time I was out in the dark alone with walkers roaming about. I started to run hearing them start to chant Merle's name. I didn't belong here in Woodbury. Merle didn't either but he wouldn't listen to me about that. My only concern was my unborn child and the safest place for him or her was at that prison with Daryl, Rick and the others. That was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but this story like many of my other stories I'm just not feeling it anymore and this is where I end this story. I've enjoyed writing the whole series for this some of them not being my favorite but oh well. I hope all of you enjoy this one. Thank you to everyone that had a part in this whole series.**

* * *

**Kat's POV**

The sun was just breaking the horizon when I had reached the prison. I was covered in mud, blood and guts. Getting lost in the dark depths of the woods had me standing in front of the prison seeing the front had looked like it had been blew up. I walked carefully on the rubble heading on in. I came across a few walkers as I went, but they were nothing. It wasn't until I turned a few corners seeing a whole mob of walkers. If it wasn't for my unborn child I would've considered going in and killing as many as I could, but I had to play it smart. I needed to back track and find another way through. Every way I went was either a dead-end or halls filled with walkers. I was lucky enough to make it this far. I had no real chance of making it through the hundreds of walkers that stood in my way and I couldn't sneak back in through the fence. I highly doubt they let me walk through the gates not after what I did. I didn't blame them; I wouldn't let me back in either.

"Follow me Kitty Kat." I was shocked to see Merle standing behind me. I gave him a questioning look. Daryl was going to hate me more than he already did now that Merle knew about the prison. "Don't look so shocked Kat. I couldn't let you leave the way you did."

"I'm not going back to that place Merle. I don't belong there, hell you don't either." I yelled.

"Dammit Kat not so damn loud." Merle growled out. "I'm not here to bring you back; I'm here to make sure you didn't die along the way." His voice going soft. I nodded looking down. He grabbed my arm pulling me after him. I had my knife at the ready for the walkers that made it past him.

"What is he doing here Kat?" I was thankful the only person we had come across was Daryl and he was beyond pissed that Merle was here. I was sure he was none to happy to have me back either. The only reason he would even be happy that I was back was because of his unborn child I was carrying.

"I didn't know he was going to follow me back here. I was wrong to run away. I was wrong to kill Carol I know that now and if I could take it all back I would. But take a look at the world we live in now Daryl. You and Merle are all I have left anymore. I need you not only because of the child I carry but you have always been my rock, through thick and thin it's been you there helping me. From scrapes, to fights and even to the time that your brothers dick head friend tried to rape me." I growled out looking at Merle. I didn't blame him for that, but there was some resentment there. "It's was you I always came running to."

"I think that's the problem Kat. I've always been there to help you out. I can't help you now. What you did to this group not only affects me but them as well. You not only hurt my trust and faith in you but there's as well. And the fact that you brought Merle with you won't gain you any points."

"I know that and I'll do whatever I have to gain it all back." I sighed looking down. I was at least hoping for a hug and an I'm happy you're still alive. Or something along the lines of that. I was taken back some feeling strong arms go around me, the dirty musky scent of Daryl filling my nostrils made me relax, I was safe now. I'd do whatever I had to, to get Daryl back, to get us back. It wasn't going to be easy by no means. But it would be worth it in the end. Daryl kept Merle and me in a different cell block. Said it would be better this way if he went alone and talked to the others. I didn't argue they wouldn't be happy I was back and I didn't wanna hear what they had to say about me.

What felt like hours watching Merle pace around the cell block getting on my nerves Daryl came back filling us in on the fact that we could stay here but we had to stay in the cell block that we were in. Daryl didn't agree with it I could see that in his eyes. He had brought us blankets and something to eat. I was hungrier then I thought I was. Month's past and this was how it stayed. Daryl was the only one to ever come around. I could see the others whenever I would walk outside but they wanted nothing to do with me, it was my fault for that, so I'd deal with it. Merle had filled Daryl in on Woodbury and the governor. Daryl didn't wanna believe him at first but as the days went by and Glenn and Maggie had vanished, Merle was taken to Rick and the others. He was to help get them back here safe if they were still alive. Daryl had explained to me it was best I didn't know anything about it because stress could harm the baby which in return could harm me as well and he didn't wanna be without either one of us. I didn't wanna be involved anyways; I didn't wanna be put with the people who didn't want me anyways. I'd gladly take my alone time over them judging me, second guessing my every move.

"Glenn and Maggie are back, they'll be ok. Daryl left with Rick to meet the governor." I was surprised to see Lori walk in sitting down at the table I was at.

"I'm happy they're back safe and sound." I replied smiling at her a little.

"How are you? I didn't realize you'd gotten so big." She stated placing a hand on my stomach. I'd have to suck it up.

"Yea next month the baby should be here, if not sooner." I had to admit it was nice to have company other than Daryl or even Merle.

"Are you excited?" She asked I could see some excitement in her eyes.

"I am even though I have nothing for the baby. I've always wanted one, I hate that it has to be born and raised in this world though." I sighed looking down.

"It's going to be ok Kat. There are still values to uphold." What values? Everything was shot now. I couldn't see any morals in what anyone had to do to survive now. Nothing was the same; I held no hope that it ever would either. Even when the whole zombie apocalypse ended. Lori smiled hurrying at the cell block hearing Daryl and Merle in a yelling match.

"I should've let you die out there. I was wrong to defend you to them Merle. I outta throw you out now!" Daryl yelled storming into the cell block.

"Go ahead Daryl; you've only turned into even bigger pussy now that you have them. You let them walk all over you. Because you let them treat you like dirt doesn't mean I have to let them treat me that way." Merle yelled stepping closer to Daryl. I sighed getting up. Nothing like breaking up a Dixon fight, the only things to never change around here. Daryl was able to land a punch before I could waddle my way over to them. He was going back for more blood when I reached them placing my hands on Daryl's chest getting him to relax, my back to Merle.

"Daryl don't. He saved me, when I needed it the most." I pleaded with him.

"You wouldn't have needed to be saved if you just stayed here Kat." He yelled, I groaned felling pains in my stomach. I clenched my stomach tight falling to my knees. "Kat, baby what's wrong?" Daryl asked worry and concern laced his voice.

"Get...get...fuck it hurts." I cried out.

"Hershel" Daryl yelled running out of the cell we are in. Fresh tears pricked my eyes, the pain shooting through out my body. This wasn't right. It was too early to have my baby.

"Shhh Kitty Kat, it's gonna be ok." Merle soothed rubbing my back. I had to admit that it was helping just not enough.

**Daryl's POV**

"Hershel." I yelled over and over running through the halls panic setting in. I was mad at Kat for everything she had done but things are different now. It's not the world we knew, everything changes, and we change. "Hershel" I yelled finally finding him lying on his bed. He was quick to sit up.

"What's wrong Daryl?" He asked going to get up with the help of his crutch.

"K...Kat ba...baby pai...pain." I got out between breaths. We moved fast going to the cell block that we forced Kat and Merle to stay in since they showed up around here. "What the hell did you do to her Merle?" I yelled running up to the lifeless form that was Kat.

"A few seconds after you left she passed out. I caught her before she fell face first into the cement floor. You should be thanking me." Merle hissed.

"Never you son of a bitch." I growled ready to punch him. As long as Merle was my brother I'd be pissed at him. Everything Kat had done since he took off on us was on him. It messed with her mind. I know it did. She wasn't in the right frame of mind since he left. Why should she be? We were all she had left in this world.

"If you two are gonna fight get the hell outside and do it." Hershel snapped. I glared at Merle walking over to Kat.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"Stay outta my way." Hershel demanded.

"I got a run to make anyways." Merle huffed walking off. Run my ass. We'd be lucky if we ever saw him again. I squeezed Kat's hand hoping for the best. I spent enough time without her, I would be lost if I didn't have her. In Merle's words I was being a pussy about this. But with Kat she was the only one I ever let my guard down for. Not only did I need Kat to make it out of this but our baby as well. I didn't wanna bring myself to think of what would happen if I lost both of them or even one of them. It sounded silly but I could feel the connection to my unborn child.

"Daryl I need you to get a few blankets, some water and a few rags." Hershel's voice broke me from my thoughts. I placed a small chaste kiss on Kat's forehead going to get everything I was asked to.

"What's going on? Where's Merle going?" Rick asked walking up to me stepping away from the rest of the group.

"Merle fuck if I know. Kat passed out and the baby is on the way or at least I think so. Hershel won't say."

"The governor is still out there somewhere, if Merle goes back to him."

"Rick I have more worries right now than Merle. He's a big boy; I can't hold his damn hand making sure he does right by the likes of you." I snapped walking off. I walked into the block seeing Hershel pulling the baby out of Kat's abdomen.

"Would you like to cut the cord Daryl?" Hershel asked spotting me. I nodded walking over to them pulling out my knife cutting where I was told to. Hershel handed me my baby covered in blood and bodily fluid. I looked around to see that Hershel was gone. I walked over to where I placed the stuff getting my daughter cleaned up and wrapped up.

**Kat's POV**

I pried my eyes open to the sound of a baby crying and hushed whispers. A faint smile crossed my lips seeing Daryl with our child. I wanted to spend a few minutes watching Daryl interact with his baby. I tried to sit up a pain shooting through my body had me cursing and groaning in pain.

"Kat thank god." Daryl said walking up to me. "I was starting to get worried. Meet our daughter." I smiled taking her.

"Rosemary Kay Dixon." I smiled down at her caressing her little cheek. "Did we get anything for her?" I asked looking around, my eyes settling on Daryl.

"No not yet anyways. But I'll go."

"It's ok for now." I smiled at him moving enough so Rose could feed. Breast feeding was for the best anyways and I had no problem against it. "Where'd Merle go?" I asked watching Rose eat.

"Said he had to go on a run, I wouldn't look for him to return ever." There was some hostility in his words. I hated to see the two of them worse off then they have ever been because of me.

"Do I have a niece or a nephew?" Merle asked amusement in his voice.

"A niece" I replied looking up to see Merle with a bag of stuff.

"It's enough to last a few months or so. There are clothes, blankets, bottles, formula, diapers and a playpen." He smirked. I smiled thankful he had went out and got some of the things we needed. I was equally surprised he knew what they were called.

"Thanks Merle." I replied going to burp Rose. Daryl and motioned for Merle to follow behind him. As long as they didn't fight or kill each other. I took to getting a diaper and a onesie on Rose wrapping her up in a blanket rocking her to sleep. Having my baby girl wrapped up in my arms was a blessing; it gave me a safe sense of security. That maybe just maybe everything was gonna be ok. I had messed up and I needed to get everyone's trust back especially Daryl's and because of Rosemary it was gonna be possible.


End file.
